


Magic Magnus

by HotGeometry



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Julia Burnsides Lives, Multi, more in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGeometry/pseuds/HotGeometry
Summary: A crummy love story wrapped in nothing but a lace thong and a Chippendale collar.





	Magic Magnus

The hot, summer sun shone brightly upon a small village called Raven Roost. It was miles away from the city, and very rustic in overall appearance. A place where time stood still, except for Julia Waxmen. She was busy loading her stuff into a small moving van, as this was the day she was leaving her family home above the carpenter's store and to the big city.

Boxes, boxes and more boxes. Julia was going to drown in these, she thought as she put another large one inside the moving van. She brushed the sweat off of her forehead, running a hand through her unruly curls. Well, this was the day, Julia. The day you fly out of the nest, the day you've been looking forward to. She moved her attention to the next box, neatly labeled as fragile. And with the utmost care, Julia put that in the small truck as well. As she was busy with the boxes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Julia looked up, right at the smile of her proud father. "Got everything in there, dear?" He asked with a slight hint of gloom. Julia turned her attention to her father, curling her bright red lips in a slightly forced smile. "Yeah, I think. Everything's ready." It was still unbelievable. A cheap apartment, but her own apartment, was soon going to be her new home. Spiders, mold, bugs and all. 

Her father sighed, eyes lowered. He spoke slowly, as if trying to find the right words. "Listen, sweetheart. If there's anything you need, anything at all.." He looked back at Julia, smiling more genuine. ".. Don't be afraid to call your old dad, alright?" This caused Julia to let out a short chuckle, as she kissed his cheek. "Sure dad. When there's a chair that needs fixing, I'll call you straight away." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. It was hard leaving her dad behind all by himself, with just the carpenter shop. However he reassured her multiple times that she should spread her wings and fly out already, but that didn't make the departure any less hard. She walked over to the driver's side, but was stopped one last time by her dad. He hugged her tight, sighing deeply. "Be careful out there." He whispered, before letting her go. Julia laughed softly, wiping away a few tears that escaped her. "Ofcourse, dad. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Julia said as she got into the van. One final wave, and she turned the engine on. Both her hands gripped onto the steering wheel, and she sighed deeply. This was going to be a brand new part of her life, and she was going to experience it. Julia flicked the radio on and drove off.

\---

A few hours later and Julia witnessed the big city. Ofcourse she'd been here plenty of times before, but without the fact that she was going to live here. It made the city a little more intimidating than before. Now to find the damn place. A lot of driving around, asking people and lucky guessing later, she finally parked her car and got out, looking up at the tall building. "Geez, took ya long enough, Jules!" Julia heard a familiar voice call out. Quickly, she turned her attention to the familiar voice. None other than Carey, Killian and Noelle were there waiting for her, sitting on top of a bench except on the part where you're supposed to sit on. The three of them had been living in the city all their life, unlike Julia. They started as simply an online group to play D&D with, but they all grew close very quick, meeting up not just for game sessions. And now, she even got to live a lot closer to them, which was only more convenient! They mentioned yesterday how they all had shifts, so this was an incredibly pleasant surprise so she wouldn't have to move all of her stuff by herself. Julia walked over to her friends to give them a proper hug. "Assholes, you all said you were too busy working today to help me!" Julia said, a smile spread wide across her face. 

Killian took Julia's keys and shrugged, already walking over to the back of the van to start unloading some boxes. "That'd ruin the surprise though." Killian responded. As a semi-professional weightlifter and gym teacher, Killian would REALLY be helpful to get all the stuff up 3 flights of stairs. Noelle, certified robot enthusiast and barista at a local juice bar, hopped off the bench to join the conversation. "Did you have a safe trip here?" She asked, while Carey went to help out her wife. "Oh, yeah fine! Just a little hard to find this place, but I think I'll get it right next time." Julia admitted with slight embarrassment.

"Just follow the scent of mould next time!" Carey joked. It was a miracle how Carey hadn't been kicked out of her and Killian's apartment yet, from all the lizards she showed off around their home in their D&D group chat. Julia was pretty sure that far exceeded the allowed amount of pets in an apartment like that. Maybe people wouldn't guess Carey was an incredibly reasonable person, despite the vibe that the piercings and tattoos might give off and didn't dare interfering, practically upholding the problem of stereotypes in today's society. Or no one cared. "That means I'd go to your apartment!" Julia fired back as she kept the door open for her friends. Box after box went up the stairs, conversations about their campaign plans happening throughout. 

The boxes slowly but surely piled up in the hallway of her already cramped home, and once everything was in there, Julia dusted off her hands. "Phew! Who's up for some drinks?" Julia offered, clicking open the coolbox with snacks and drinks she prepared for the task beforehand. Once they all either sat on the ground or on top of a box with their refreshments, a silence fell over them. Carey, Killian and Noelle were giving eachother looks though. Suspicious, Julian thought. What were they hiding?

More silence and a few awful attempts at small talk later, Noelle was the first one to break and bring up their plan. "Hey Jules, we eh.. Thought it'd be natural to organize some sorta.. Party! For you! But a small group, just us." Julia was both surprised as well as incredibly flattered. They organized a surprise party, just for her? It made her laugh, and frankly a little flustered. "I mean, yes? Ofcourse? That sounds.. Incredibly sweet." Julia responded, quite excited but nervous at the same time. She wasn't much of a party type. "I'll pick ya up at 9, how's that?" Killian offered. "It'll be at our place anyway. And trust me, it's a party that'll blow your mind." This promise made Julia grow very curious. What else had they planned for that party? It was better not to ask too much, as it would ruin the surprise. Even though it was already a little ruined.

They shared a few stories and helped move some furniture, but soon enough Carey, Killian and Noelle had to go. Duty calls. After saying their goodbyes and Julia watching them leave, she closed the door. Silently, she had her back against the door. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she listened. Quiet. Nothing. Only the faint sound of a bird outside, the rushing of cars in the distance and the wind rustling through the leafs of a fake palm tree on the balcony below hers. The welcome, ambient sounds she'd consider peace and quiet after an eventful morning. Julia took a deep breath to collect herself and opened her eyes again. Right, she told herself, at least she had to set up some stuff in case she'd have a hangover the next day, or came home drunk and could easily dive into bed. She readied things like her bed, the couch, pillows on all sorts of places, photographs, anything small. Julia's stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't had lunch yet, and she trotted over to the fridge. Empty. Ofcourse, she wasn't at home anymore. Silly, get yourself together, she thought as she gently shut the fridge again. She had to stock that fridge herself now. With a short sigh, she got her jacket and bag, heading out to much of her dismay. Better now than never. Her future self would most certainly thank her later, despite how tired she was right now.

\--

And just like the struggle it was to find her place, finding a supermarket was just as tough. Although with a bit of asking around, she managed to find a small corner store. A half-broken, neon sign with 'open' invitingly hung behind the glass of the front door, various posters with discounts plastered messily on the rest of the windows. That'd suffice for now, she thought as she entered. The bell above the door chimed softly, and the teenage checkout cleric was too busy going through a magazine than to greet her. Figures, she thought as she took one of the crummy shopping baskets. Just the bare necessities would do for now. She wanted to eat, sleep, and recharge to make it through the party in one piece. Easy enough, she thought as she walked into the first aisle. Bread, dairy, coffee, whatever Julia thought of as necessary was put in her basket. They at least had her favourite coffee brand here, which increased her survivability by at least 60%. She halted at the tea section. An unfamiliar brand. Right, ofcourse they wouldn't have the blends from Raven Roost here.

With brows furrowed, she picked up one of the packages. The teas in Raven Roost had loving names to their blends, 'Jayfeather' with all sorts of forest fruit was her favourite. These ones didn't have the same amount of personality though. All the same bland packaging, stating the kind of tea in bold letters with some generic tea imagery. She picked up another package, reading its contents to see if it'd suit her.

"Excuse me, but.. I would recommend the honey lavender kind, it's not as bad as the others." A gruff voice spoke up next to her. Julia turned her gaze up in surprise, and was face to face with a very large man. A VERY large man compared to her own short stature. He had a kind, albeit slightly scarred face, with some incredible ginger sideburns matching his messy hair. He was wearing a loose coat, a simple graphic shirt and cargo shorts with a pair of boots to match."Oh, I.. Thanks, thank you-, sir" Julia managed to utter out once she took him in. This man was really a sight to behold, and she hoped that her surprised look didn't come off as offensive. He merely gave a kind smile and a nod, then went back to reading the coffee packet he was focused on. The man seemed just as troubled. Julia hesitated. Should she? An awkward silence lingered, although the stranger didn't seem to mind as much as Julia did. "And I.. Would recommend the dark roast, over there." She eventually uttered, eyes darting from the guy to the coffee. Those sideburns were incredible, she couldn't shake that thought off. "Ah.. Well, thank you very much in return, then!" He said with a short laugh, picking up the packet of coffee that Julia talked about. This time it was Julia who got to act nonchalant with a smile and nod of her own. Although once she turned to the next aisle, she was already regretting everything she said to this man ever. 

\--

Julia returned home after her grocery and sideburn adventure, quickly tossing her food items wherever they fit in the kitchen, and made some tea for herself. Right, the tea that sideburn guy recommended, she thought as she read the packaging once more before using one of it's teabags. She took her cup to the chair she hastily put up for herself and sat down. Slowly, she took a sip of her tea, and she could confirm that his taste was excellent. The scent and taste relaxed her, exactly what she needed to unwind. This was some great stuff. A lot more than what you'd expect for that price. Her lips curved into a smile, and she enjoyed her tea moment while it lasted.

Hours passed, and Julia spent them by doing some quick chores around the house. Tossing out spiders, cleaning, tossing out more spiders.. The usual for a new home. Before she knew it, it was almost time to go. She'd spent an hour or so in front of her closet, eventually settling on a complimenting, black dress with orange accent. Matching shoes, her hair in an updo and hiding any nasty spots behind a few layers of concealer, and she was ready for whatever her friends cooked up for her. The doorbell rang, and Julia practically rushed to the door to open it. Yep, it was Killian alright, wearing a nice blouse, jacket and slacks. It was a look Julia hadn't really seen on her before. She was very used to Killian's usual tanktops and jeans, so this took her by surprise. "Ready for your welcoming party?" Killian asked with a scheming smirk. Oh no. "Ready when you are!" Julia responded, unable to hide her shaky, nervous voice. "Oh c'mon, trust me. It'll be great, I swear." Killian attempted to reassure her, even though it wasn't of much use. She motioned to Julia to come with her, Julia followed right after locking her door, and went into the night.

\---

They had some casual conversations on their way there. About life, work, really just anything. Julia was trying to reassure herself however. It couldn't be that bad, right? Right. They stopped when they arrived at the other apartment building. Killian motioned for her to stay seated though when Julia moved to get out of the car. Julia did as told and shifted back in her seat. Killian got out and pulled something from her pocket as she walked to Julia's side. "Wha- oh." was all Julia could say as she was blindfolded. With nervous laughter, Killian led her forward. Obviously it was hard to take in the surroundings, however she could hear the automatic doors open. The weird smell of the clean floor, the sound of the creaky elevator and it's cheesy music, of their footsteps going over a carpeted floor and eventually a knock on the door. Her friends hushed and giggled as they led her inside, and Julia was gently pushed into a comfy chair. "Is the blindfold really, uh.. Necessary?" Julia asked, smiling a little.

She was confused though when.. Music started playing? Julia frowned when she noticed something else as well. Warmth. A source of heat very close to her, on both sides of her head and right in front of her. And suddenly, her blindfold was removed very quickly. Her eyes had to adjust to the light, but there was something in front of her. A.. Person? A strong one. She was absolutely frozen on the spot, holding her breath as her gaze slowly shifted upward. Shorts, a very strong-looking torso with just the right amount of chub, broad shoulders, a Chippendale collar, a pair of strong arms leaning against the back of her chair, a nice chin and... Some incredible ginger sideburns. All colour faded from her face as this tall, gorgeous man loomed over her with a flirtatious look on his face, much different than the warm smile she received at the store from him. Julia made eyecontact with him and he looked right back, his expression faltering as he seemed to recognize her as well.

"H-Honey.. Honey lavender..?" Julia managed to sputter with a lowered voice.  
"Dark roast?!" The guy exclaimed loudly in return. This was going to take a while to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> The music playing was totally Careless Whisper btw. Side note, this was written before the finale, I waited until the world was ready.


End file.
